


DEATH NOTE PARANORMAL ONE-SHOTS

by TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt



Category: Death Note
Genre: College AU, Multi, No Smut, One-Shots That Really Aren't One-Shots, Paranormal, Watari Is A Kind Principal, blind, cursing, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt/pseuds/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt
Summary: Reader is part something, and for each reader pairing there is blind, and normal. If you want other reader pairings, or have a prompt for a oneshot, tell me and I'll try it!





	1. Matt/Blind!Reader-Bird Wings

I was sitting in Watari's (our principal) office, but not because I was in trouble. "So, __, only I know of your wings. Feel free to show them to people you trust, okay?" I nodded. "Okay. Matt is outside, he'll show you to the classroom, okay?" I nodded. The old man is nice, I decided. "Goodbye __. Good luck." I stand up and go to the door. I turn around. "'With my wings folded like this, you can't see them, right?" He studies my back for a minute. "No, it's fine." I nod once more. My (color) over-sized sweater made hiding my grey wings easier. I opened the door, and there was a bunch of kids my age. A blonde... Boy? I think it's a boy. A messy haired ravenette in white, another ravenette in black, a boy in a booring suit 'n' tie, a bot in a stripped shirt with a fur vest on, a albino boy, and a blonde girl. 'What one is Matt?!' I was mentally battling and trying to guess who it is. "Hey! Are you __?" The one in stripes yells. I nod timidly. "Then c'mere! I'm Matt." Oh, okay. "Thats L, Light, Near, Beyond, Misa and Mello." I nod again. "K, well, your in my class, so in our class!" The girl, Misa, sqeals and clings to my arm. "We're gonna be besties!!" Uh, no. Like hell that was gonna happen. She's an inch from my wing...  
"Get the fuck off me." I look down some and say to her. Matt snorts. "Mello she's just like you! __ you're not a chocoholic are you?" What the fuck? "No...?" Beyond slaps my back, and in the process, touches my wing through the fabric. "Haha, you're gonna fit righ-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" No, no no no. "What?" I ask innocently. He points to my back. I sigh. "Can we go outside?" They nod, the tone serious, until Matt starts shouting at his Gameboy. "Matt, not now. I deduct that what __ is about show us something cool." I nod.  
-Outside-  
"Okay, um, so... Well, I, I... I'm just gonna show you." They nod. I throw off the sweater and spread my wings. "FUCK THIS I'M JUST-NO MATT DID YOU DRUG MY EGG'S THIS- YOU, PEOPLE-MATT YOU DRUGGED ME!" Mello shouts


	2. Matt -2

"Uh, Mello I didn't drug you." Matt says, clearly annoyed about that statment. Misa sqeals again. "Eee! My bestie is an ANGELOHMYGOSHTHISISSOAMAZINGCANYOUFLY?!" No one says anything. "Uh, what the fuck did you just say Misa?" Light asks. Misa sighs and turns to me. "Can you fly __?" I nod. I flap my wings twice, then lift off, doing a loop-de-loop. I land behind Matt. "Wow..." Near says, face deprived of emotion. I nod.  
-Lunchroom (where the fluff starts)-  
I had my sweater back on. I felt the most comftrable around Matt and Mello, but mostly Matt. We walked into the cafatorium, and I was trembling. "So many people..." I murmered, and Matt cast me a sideways glance from behind his goggles. A girl came up, and I could tell she was a bitch. "Pfft! Okay, wow. This your girlfriend Matt?~" He glares at her, a light pink on his cheeks. "No, Molly, __ is just a friend." Molly laughs. "Of course! I'm stupid, I forgot you're gay!" Matt looks taken aback, He makes a fist. "I'M NOT GAY BITCH!" He spits at her. "Whoa, dude." Mello grabs his arm, "Calm". "Well, yeah you are. Obvisly because you spend so much time with a girl, but never ask her out." She jabs Mello in the chest, and he slaps her hand. She fake whimpers. "And you, well, let's just say, this sweater? No." People are staring by this point. She moves towards me a hand on the bottom of my sweater. I panic and push her away. "Ugh! What's your problem!" I so badly want to punch her. Matt moves protectivly in front of me, holding me close to him with one arm. "There is nothing wrong with her, now just leave us alone." Molly stands up once more. "As if. My daddy is rich, so I'm rich. And I get what I want!" She pushes my lanky friend aside, and rips my swweater off. She smiles, "See? Nothing to-WHOA!" She stumbles backwards, and people start murmering. I try to hid myself in my wings, on the verge of crying. I start to hear ringing, and the tears fall. 'This wasn't supposed to happen, no, no, no...'


	3. Chapter 3

I start to cry. I hide myself in my wings, I hear ringing. I feel hands on my shoulders, someone yyelling at me. Argh, the lights to bright. Wait, there was a light here? They are still shaking me. I groan. I'm laying on the cold cafateria floor, drenched in sweat. Matt is agitated, so is Mello. Molly lies a table or so away. "W-what?" I stammer and turn to Matt. "You threw out your hands, and she flew back. You okay?" I nod. "I need some air." I mumble and walk out the door.  
-LATER- I'm back at the dorms, but I can't sleep. I decide to go up on the roof. I get up there, and tilt my head back, (e/c) eyes taking in the night sky. "__?" I hear someone whisper. "Yes?" I reply. "It's Matt" I nod and step out so he can see me. He walks over quickly, and gives me a hug. "Can I say something?" He says. I nod. I want this to last forever. "I-I, I like you." I grin,"Me too" I say. He cups my face, and leans in. Our lips touch, and he presses against me. We are like that for a minute. He pulls back, a string of saliva between us. He weakly karatr-chops it. "hi-ya" He whispers. I cuddle against him. "Thanks."  
He kisses me again.  
"No problem  
"


	4. Matt/Blind!Reader (for real this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was gonna have a biatholon meet in Brookvale today, but he fucking cancelled itfor the THIRD TIME! So anyway, new chapter! Reader-chan can do echolation!

I was sitting in a chair, swinging my legs. A man, Watari, sit's in a chair too. I click my tounge and 'see' bookshelves, a desk in front of me a chair with a human shape-Watari- in it, and a door. "So, _, I have arranged for a few students who are in your class to show you around."  
"Okay..."   
"They are Matt, Mello, Misa, L, Beyond, Near and Light."  
"That's 7 people. A few is 3 or 4."  
I hear him sigh."They all want to meet the 'bird-girl'"  
"Okay."  
"Can you hide your wings?"  
"No". He doesn't make any noise. "Well, good luck _". I nod and slowly make my way to the door. I step out and close the door, then turn around. I hear a gasp or two, before I hear a girl speak. "Hi! I'm Misa!" I smile. "Um... are there more...?" I question, then click my tounge. "Okay, yes there is. May I uh... touch your faces? So I can tell you apart?" I grimice, because it always sounds weird. "Okay!" Misa says. Someone grab my hand and leads it to their face. "Misa", she says. I nod.  
She steps back and someone else takes her place. "Matt". When I get to where his eyes should be, I feel something hard, and gasp. "Goggles," Matt explains. "Oh, okay," l say. His lips are soft and skin feels smooth. I decide he is kinda cute. Once again, someone replaces him. "Mello"  
"Near"  
"Light"  
"L"  
"Beyond". I nod. "Ooh! _, may I touch your wings! They look so beautiful..." Misa says. "Sure?" I brace myself for the feeling, because if I'm not ready... My wings spread out quickly and forcefully when Misa touches them, I hear a 'Oomph!' from Misa, and turn towards the sound. "Sorry" I say queitly. "It's fine! I'm fine!" She chirps. I hear the boys laugh. "Well, _, let's go to hell!" Mello shouts. I laugh.


	5. Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! 60 FRIKKING HITS?! HOW?! I only expected to get like, 6? THANK YOUUUUU! YA'LL ARE AWESOME AS FUCK! CAKE AND ALL THAT LOVELY SHIT THAT YA'LL LIKE FOR EVERYONE! (No I don't mean like, a peice if shit. XD 'Cuse my bafanitiy, I'M JUST FUCKING EXCITED THANK YOOOUUUUUUUUU

Matt was leading me by the hand, as I ran the other along the wall. I heard whispering, and Matt stoopped. "One sec _". "Okay?" I waited for a minute, overhearing his and Mello's conversation.  
"Dude, no." Matt said.  
"Why not"  
"CAUSE I JUST FREAKING MET HER"  
Beeps that sound like they are coming from a device of sorts.  
"K, dude chill. But to anyone who can see it's obvious."  
"I don't give a fuck. (idgaf)"  
I hear someone walk towards me, the electronic beeps emiting from it. I reach out to touch them, feeling the fur of Matt's vest. "Matt," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Yeah?" I hear a slight bit of rejection in his voice. "Just... making sure it was you."  
-Classroom-  
"Matt, Mello, Near?" I plead.  
"No"  
"Beyond?"  
"Nu"  
"Argh, L?"  
"No."  
"I can't belive... Light?!"  
"Nope" I sighed in defeat. "Pleeaaaasssse I don't wanna go in there!" I whined. I hear someone sigh, Matt, I think. "K, just go in the damn room." Mello grumbled, practiclly pushing me in. I click my tounge, again 'seeing' desks, faint shapes of people , books and a few computers. I hear a few intakes of breath from various areas of the room. It is quite for a minute until people start rambling.   
"It's real!"  
"But...How? That..."  
"'AHMYGODSOCOOLIWANTWINGSTOO"  
"Okay, quite down, QUITE DOWN!" I hear a male, presumanly the teacher, yell. Again, a few protesting murmers. "She's a fucking fake." I hear some boy say.


	6. ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. 80+ hits?! I only have one fucking character! Thank you so much! But, uh...  
> HALP MEH!  
> I'M RUNNIN' LOW ON IDEAS HERE SHEEPLE! So, uh, comment and help pliz? PLZ TEACHER LET MEH TYPE.  
> Don't ask I'm random as shit. But yeah, ideas pliz! PLEASE! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOOR THE 80+ HITS

"She's not fake!" I hear Misa come to my defence. I feel so useless. All I see is black, dark, nothing. If I could see I would go and pummel him to the ground! I feel someone put their arms in front of me protectivly. Then, they lean down and whisper, "Dun't worry 'bout it. Brett's a bastard." Oh, it's Matt. I nod. Guess I said that out loud. Matt walks away, and I feel Near leading me too a desk, me on his right. And on my right is Beyond. Class starts. I look down, trying to listen to our teacher. "_, please read the next passage." I don't do anything. "Miss (l/n), I asked you to do something." I scowl. "I KNOW! But I can't!" I slightly raised my voice. Does anyone know I'm blind? " 'Cause she's too stupid." I hear someone snicker. "BECAUSE I'M BLIND!" I yell. I'm gettin' pissed by now. I can feel some students fuming. "LIES!" The rude one spits at me. "Fuck this. I'm out." I click my tounge, and once again 'see' an partcially open window. I manuver around the desks to the window. I sit on the ledge and spread my wings. "_, I suggest you stayy here." The teacher says. Instead of answering with words, I drop out of the window and fly up onto the roof. A bit later I hear footsteps coming towards me. No one speaks, but the person sits next to me. I reach out to feel them and am meet with the comforting feel of Matt's vest. "Hey _," He whispers, as if he was talking to a wild, scared baby animal. "Hi," I mumble. I hear him chuckle. "That, _, was awesome." I tilt my head, confused. "Everyone but us freaked, and Mr.WhatsHisFace kept ringing for Watari. When Watari answered, he hung up after Mr. said your name" Matt laughed again. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He tenses, but then relaxes. "This is nice..." I mumble.   
"Not as nice as you"  
"That was cheesy"  
"Ima cheesy guy"  
"You're cute, Matt"  
"I know"  
"Ha, your shoulder is bony"  
"Jee thanks _, I love you too"


	7. Neko!Child!Reader/Child!Near-Daycare AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cala

The little girl squirmed anxoiusly, holding her mothers hand tightly. They walked inside of the daycare, where they were met with a bunch of kids, and 3 aldults. The girls (color) tail twitched, and her ears did too. "Hello Ms.(l/n), hi _" The old man said queitly, while the other two were trying to console 2 of the children. "Hello Wammy." The mother said, picking up her little girl and setting her in front of her. "_, go play. I'll be back" The mother gave _ a hug, payed Wammy and went to work. She looked around, and decided to walk over to the two boys. One had a black tee-shirt on (sorry but a 4, maybe 5? year old Mello in a leather crop top is not right), and the other one had a stripped shirt on. "Hello?" _ asked them. A little boy in white came over and stood next to the one in stripes. "Hi! I'm Matt! Wow! You're a cat person!" An adult came over in black,Beyond, and scolded the child for being rude. "Sorry..." Matt pouted. Beyong walked over to L and said, "This should be interesting." L nodded, and watched the four kids.

"Mello, why don't you like Near?" _ asked. "Betause he's, he's, he's creepty! He never pways wit anypeople!" Mello says, annoyed. "Well am I cweepy too? Besause I a cakt gurl?" _ asks while folding her arms across her chest. "Huh?" Mello says, clearly confused. _ rolled her eyes and walked over to Near. Bbeyond chuckled, then turned L's head towards them. L smiled.   
"Cute"


End file.
